In a Patent Document 1, there is proposed a technique in which, in a system provided with a heater (oil heater) for heating lubricating oil (oil) of an internal combustion engine, and a heat exchanger (oil cooler) for cooling the lubricating oil, when the temperature of the lubricating oil is not more than a set value, the heater is caused to operate and at the same time the heat exchanger is made inoperative, whereas when the temperature of the lubricating oil exceeds the set value, the heater is made inoperative and at the same time the heat exchanger is caused to operate.
In a Patent Document 2 and a Patent Document 3, there is proposed a technique in which, in a system which performs regenerative power generation at the time of deceleration of a vehicle, a surplus amount of regenerative power which has not been charged to a battery is supplied to a heater for lubricating oil or a heater for an exhaust gas purification device.